


OTRA NOCHE COMO ESTA.

by Bluemoon_mh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, Complicated Relationships, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoon_mh/pseuds/Bluemoon_mh
Summary: SINOPSIS:Minhyuk se sentía completamente frustrado   porque Hyungwon seguía  siendo distante y frío con él, creía que ambos habían arreglado sus diferencias en Japón, incluso había aceptado el hecho de que solo fueran amigos,  no entendía el motivo del porque él continuaba con esa actitud.Así que él tenía un plan para hacerlo reaccionar de una vez por todas: sólo espera que resulté, ya que necesita a Hyungwon en su vida.





	OTRA NOCHE COMO ESTA.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es la segunda parte de "Eres todo lo que quiero". Estoy avergonzada porque encontré horribles fallas en la manera de narrar de la primera historia que subí. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por mejorar, incluso estoy instruyéndome para aprender a narrar correctamente, aún sé que no soy muy buena, pero confío en mejorar. Siempre dicen que uno mismo es su peor "critico" y estoy completamente de acuerdo, pensé mucho para subir esta segunda parte, la leí, leí , y leí, aveces me parecía buena, otras veces mala, pero en fin; pido disculpas anticipadas si les resulta "chocante". 
> 
> Gracias por leerme mis hyunghyuk shippers.
> 
> PD: Estoy feliz, iré al concierto de Monsta X en Chile, no cabo de la felicidad, podré ver a mi Shownu, a mi HyungHyuk en vivo y a todo color, y a los demás miembros que también amo mucho. ¡Aun no me la creo!

**_OTRA NOCHE COMO ESTA._**  
ERES TODO LO QUE QUIERO #2  
Versión Minhyuk.  
Capítulo 1 “Estrategia”

–Kihyun, si se supone que Hyungwon y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias, ¿por qué él sigue en esa actitud conmigo? Estoy frustrado – _le dijo molesto._

– Minhyuk, por favor detente, tienes todo el día hablando de lo mismo, déjame dormir – _bostezó dándole la espalda._

– Pareciera que Hyungwon tiene un repelente “anti Lee Minhyuk”.

_Minhyukie hizo su habitual y tierno puchero. Se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, estaba cuestionándose muchas cosas referentes a Hyungwon; él siempre ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones._

–Pues si es que lo tiene, ¡yo quiero el mío también! ¡Cállate por favor y déjame dormir! – _puso una almohada sobre su cara._

–Wonho… ¿Dónde estás? Ahhhh muy bien – _le había marcado a Wonho al celular, al terminar la llamada se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación._  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................

_Wonho se encontraba en el gimnasio del hotel donde se hospedaban. Eran las 11 de la noche, los otros chicos estaban dormidos ya que estaban muy cansados, pero él no podía descansar bien sin antes hacer su rutina habitual de entrenamiento._

–Wonho, estoy aburrido – _le dijo Minhyuk cuando llego, se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban ahí y comenzó a checar su celular tarareando una canción._

–Haz ejercicio conmigo.

–No me gusta hacer ejercicio, lo sabes.

–Hubieras acompañado a Hyungwon por bebidas, nadie quiso acompañarlo.

– ¿Hyungwonie fue por bebidas? ¿A dónde? Obviamente no me pidió que lo acompañara.

–Fue a una cafetería que cierra hasta tarde, está cerca de aquí. Traerá una bebida para él y para mí, seguro ya está por llegar– _Wonho detuvo un momento su entrenamiento._

_A Minhyuk se le ocurrió una estrategia, estaba molesto y quería hacer enojar a Hyungwon para que reaccionará de una vez por todas._

–¡Wow, tus bíceps!, déjame decirte que tu cuerpo cada día luce mejor–s _e acercó a él y empezó a tocar su cuerpo._

– ¿Te parece? – _le preguntó complacido mientras se miraba sus bíceps._

–Totalmente, duro y firme en las partes correctas– _no dejaba de tocarlo descaradamente._

–Creo que estoy subiendo de peso– _comentó apesadumbrado._

– ¡No es cierto! Enséñame tu abdomen – _le levantó la camisa y empezó a toquetearlo_ – ¡Wow, tu abdomen esta tan tonificado, no tienes ni un gramo de grasa!

– ¿Te gusta? – _sonrió._

–Mucho.

–Gracias– _Wonho se veía bastante complacido con los cumplidos de Minhyuk._

_Estaban riéndose y jugueteando cuando Hyungwon llegó de repente con dos bebidas en la mano._

 

–Wonho, aquí tienes tu bebida. Minhyuk creí que estabas dormido– _dijo secamente._

–No, aún no tengo sueño, por eso vine a ver como se ejercita Wonho. ¿Verdad que su cuerpo luce mucho mejor cada día? – _estaba siendo muy impertinente, ya que no dejaba de tocarlo atrevidamente._

–Si que debes de estar aburrido para que consideres como entretenimiento mirar a Wonho ejercitarse– _el tono de voz de Hyungwon fue sarcástico y cortante._

–Bueno chicos, seguiré con mi entretenimiento si me permiten.

–Claro, te haré compañía en lo que terminas. Es todo un placer contemplar un cuerpo como el tuyo –empalagosos, le dio un últim _realmente Minhyuk estaba siendo demasiado obvio, sus gestos y voz eran muy_  empalagosos, _le dio un uútimo  y muy fuerte apretón en los bíceps_ –. Dame de tu bebida– y se la quito de la mano para darle gran sorbo –Esto sabe muy bien, toma ahora bebe tú también– _le metió en la boca el popote de la bebida prácticamente a la fuerza para que bebiera._

–Nos vemos, de repente me dieron ganas de irme a dormir. Adiós – _Les dijo fríamente Hyungwon dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y salió rápidamente de ahí._

– ¿Por qué parecía molesto?

–No lo sé, Hyungwon a veces es muy raro– _Toda esa efusividad con la que había tratado a Wonho se había evaporado, porque a pesar de haber logrado su cometido, Minhyuk no se sentía contento, al contrario, se sentía alicaído, se seguía preguntando el motivo del por qué Hyungwon continuaba siendo frió y distante con él._

 

**Capítulo 2 “Celos”**

– Minhyuk, invades mi espacio personal, muévete un poco – _Jooheon parecía un poco fastidiado de él, ya que ese día parecía empeñado en ser muy encimoso con él_ – La gente necesita respirar, ¿sabes?

–Joohonie, ¿por qué dices eso? Eres tan gracioso y lindo – _lo abrazó fuertemente, y como Hyungwon estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de ellos mirando, le apretó el trasero_ –Tan esponjoso.

– ¡Minhyuk ya para! 

_Rápidamente Hyungwon quito la vista de ellos, así que como ya no estaba observando, decidió dejarlo “en paz” por el momento._

-Está bien, lo siento.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....................................

–Me das pena ajena Minhyuk– _Kihyun y Minhyuk se encontraban sentados frente a una computadora revisando las fotos que les habían tomado ese día._

– ¿Por qué me dices eso?

–Es tan obvio lo que estás haciendo.

–Y según tú, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

–Estás tratando de poner celoso a –… J _usto en la pantalla de la computadora salió la foto de_  
_Hyungwon y lo señaló._

–Claro que no, ya no me importa que no quiera hablarme bien, es un pesado – _dijo aparentando indiferencia._

–Aja, si, como digas–e _l tono que uso Kihyun fue de lo más sarcástico posible._

–Es en serio, que pesado también Kihyun, mejor me voy. Iré a ayudar a Shownu.

 

A _Hyungwon lo estaban maquillando, él podía ver a través del espejo que tenía enfrente la escena: A Minhyuk “ayudando” a Shownu a cambiarse de ropa._

– ¡Wow Shownu! Esto te va muy bien, hace que tu cuerpo luzca. Al igual que Wonho estás bastante tonificado. Déjame ver tu abdomen– _le levantó la camisa y empezó a tocar su abdomen de una manera desvergonzada–_ Ven te ayudo– _y antes de que Shownu se lo impidiera, le quito la camisa._

–Minhyuk yo puedo solo– _protestó._

 _Volteó de reojo para ver si Hyungwon está mirando eso, y efectivamente estaba mirando, pero quito la vista y puso su atención en el teléfono celular._  
_En ese instante entró Wonho ya listo para la siguiente parte de la sesión de fotos._

–Minhyuk nos toca, me mandaron por ti.

–Genial, vamos. Seguro nuestra sesión será la mejor. Tú y yo somos los más atractivos este día– _lo tomó efusivamente del brazo y se aseguró de hablar lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyeran, pero inmediatamente que estuvieron fuera de la vista de Hyungwon, Minhyuk soltó a Wonho, ya se estaba cansando de su estrategia de darle celos._

**Capítulo 3 “Tregua”**

–Esa película esta aburrida Jooheon – _opinó fastidiado Minhyuk._

 –Pues no la veas, a mí me gusta.

 –Es que no tiene sentido alguno, la trama ni siquiera es buena, es patética.

_Desde que había empezado la película, Minhyuk no había dejado de hablar, de quejarse, y sobretodo, de fastidiar al pobre Jooheon._

–Shhhhh no dejas oír– _se quejó._

–Ya, ya, está bien– _recostó su cabeza en su hombro y lo tomó del brazo_ –Jooheonie tengo hambre, vamos a cenar. ¡En serio que aburrida y tonta película!

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…_

– ¡Minhyuk, ya guarda silencio, no dejas mirar en paz la película! – _Hyungwon parecía molesto, ya que él también estaba ahí mirando la película_ – Mejor la veo otro día en el que no estés – _y se marchó malhumorado de ahí._

–Hiciste enojar a Hyungwon.

_En ese instante sonó el celular de Jooheon._

–Changkyun, ¿dónde estás? Oh genial, ¿qué si vamos a cenar a ese lugar nuevo que te comenté?, ¡claro!, dicen que la comida ahí es muy buena… Está bien… ¿A sí?.. Perfecto, ahí nos vemos en un rato. Adiós– _y terminó la llamada_ –Bueno, antes de que me hagas enojar a mí también, mejor me voy. Es broma, anda vamos a cenar con los chicos.

–No, no quiero hacerlos enojar a todos, además seguro Hyungwon no querrá ir si voy yo _–Minhyuk se puso de mal humor y apagó la televisión arrojando el control remoto de manera violenta_ –Estúpida película aburrida.

–Anda vamos.

–No, no quiero – _se cruzó de brazos volteando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Jooheon_

–Ok, ok, ya no te rogaré. Iré a ver si Hyungwon quiere acompañarnos.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................

 _Minhyuk se arrepintió de no haber ido a cenar con los chicos, se estaba muriendo de hambre. Fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar, pero lo único que encontró fueron espaguetis y carne molida que Kihyun había comprado, así que puso a cocer los espaguetis, mientras vaciaba la carne en un platón para hacer albóndigas_.

–Pensé que habías ido a cenar con los chicos– _Hyungwon apareció de repente sentándose en una de las sillas de la pequeña cocina._

–No tenía humor de salir. Creí que estabas ya dormido, ¿y tú por qué tu no fuiste a cenar con los chicos? – _Estaban siendo algo tímidos el uno con el otro, el ambiente se sentía un poco serio debido a que aún seguían distantes desde su conversación en Japón._

–Intenté dormirme pero no pude conciliar el sueño y tampoco estaba de humor para salir. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– ¿Tú, que no cocinas ni por error, quieres ayudar? No, gracias. De sobra sé que tus habilidades culinarias son nefastas– _bromeo._

–Vamos, no soy tan malo en la cocina– _se defendió Hyungwon._

–Digamos que en una escala del 1 al 10, estás en el cero.

–Que gracioso. Entonces cuando te preparaba algo de comer, ¿fingías que te gustaba? – _Le preguntó en tono teatral. Poco a poco el ambiente se iba aligerando entre ellos._

–Sí –l _e contestó cínicamente_ –Bueno, está bien ayúdame– _y le pasó el platón con la carne molida para que le ayudara a hacer albóndigas._

–Mi hermano está estudiando Gastronomía en el extranjero – _soltó de repente._

– ¿En verdad?, eso es genial. Tendrán en la familia a su chef personal.

–Supongo, aunque sabes que no soy tan exigente en cuestiones de comida, mientras llene mi estómago.

–Es cierto, aunque tu estómago se llena muy rápido.

–Y, ¿qué va a preparar chef Lee Minhyuk? – _preguntó divertido._

– Espagueti con albóndigas. Seguramente Kihyun se molestará porque use los ingredientes que compró. ¡Oh espera! … Tengo que ver si el espagueti ya se coció, por estar platicando contigo se me olvido que lo tengo en el fuego – _lo reprendió como si hubiese sido en verdad su culpa que se le olvidara._

–Ahora resulta que tengo la culpa que seas despistado– _se quejó, pero ambos estaban siendo bromistas, el ambiente se sentía más amigable entre ellos._

–Si Hyungwonie, cuando habló contigo olvido la noción de las cosas– _quitó el espagueti del fuego_ – ¿Ya terminaste? Necesito cocinar las albóndigas.

–Sí.

–Estoy con las manos llenas, ¿podrías cocinarlas?

– ¿Y cómo hago eso? ¿No dijiste que mis habilidades en la cocina son malas?

–Pero son albóndigas, cualquiera puede cocinarlas, es lo más fácil del mundo, hasta un niño de pre escolar sabría que hacer– _estaba burlandose de él._

–Pues entonces dile a un niño de pre escolar que te ayude – _estaban jugando a molestarse._

–Ash, dame eso. Mejor siéntate y solo observa, debería darte clases básicas de cocina– _le dijo mientras intentaba apartarse el cabello de frente._

–Permíteme– _fue hacia donde estaba él y le sujetó la parte posterior del cabello con un broche que encontró en el bolsillo de su pantalón–_ Tienes el cabello bastante largo ya– _comentó,_ _Minhyuk podía oír su respiración, de repente se puso nervioso por tener a Hyungwon tan cerca_ – Listo, no quiero cabellos en mi cena.

– ¿Quién te dijo que voy a compartir mi cena contigo?

–Lo harás– _le aseguró con confianza_ –. Oye, pensándolo bien, si debo ser pésimo cocinero para que tú te ofrezcas a darme clases de cocina, ya que tampoco eres tan bueno en esto.

–Al menos soy mejor que tú.

–Touché. Bueno empecemos con las clases, ¿no creo que sea tan difícil cocinar albóndigas? Dime que hacer.

–Primero tienes que pasar las albóndigas en harina y freírlas en aceite caliente hasta que estén doradas.

–Ok, eso es fácil.

–Solo ten cuidado, no vayas a quemarte – _esta vez no se lo dijo en broma._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................

**Capítulo 4 “¿Amigos?”**

–He descubierto tu estafa.

– ¿De qué hablas?

_Habían terminado de cocinar, estaban cenando lo que habían preparado._

–Buscaste la receta en internet.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?– _Le preguntó Minhyuk sonriendo mientras se metía el espagueti a la boca_ –Pon música.

–Vi tu historial ahorita que use tu celular. ¿Qué pongo?

–Pero sé cómo prepararlo, solo me metí a internet para despejar una pequeña duda. No puedes negar que sabe muy bien, además no a cualquiera le sale bien una receta aunque lea los pasos de cómo prepararlo. Pon cualquier cosa– _una balada empezó a sonar_ –Esa me gusta.

–Tienes razón, tienes que admitir que fui de buena ayuda.

–Sí, tú y yo hacemos un buen equipo en todos los aspectos – _de repente se pusieron serios, al parecer tenían miedo de tocar temas profundos sobre su relación. –_ Parecemos el cliché de una boba y cursi película cursi de amor – _se burló Minhyuk para despejar un poco la seriedad por lo que había dicho._

–Es verdad, ahora solo falta que ambos tomemos el mismo espagueti, como en la película esta… La de unos perros… De dibujos animados–… _Hyungwon estaba tratando de hacer memoria mientras se golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza._

–La dama y el vagabundo.

– ¡Si esa! Me estaba desesperando no acordarme del nombre.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Minhyuk había abierto el refrigerador.

–Refresco.

–Mmm… Sólo hay una coca cola.

–Compartamos.

_Minhyuk abrió la lata de refresco y le dio un sorbo, después le paso el refresco a Hyungwon_

–No te la acabes– _le suplico al ver que este le daba un gran trago._

–Ya, ya, te dejé un poco, toma.

_De repente el departamento quedó a oscuras._

– ¿Qué paso?

–Obviamente se fue la luz, pero no solo en nuestro departamento, afuera está completamente oscuro también – _observó Hyungwon asomándose por la ventana._

_MinHyuk apagó el reproductor de música y encendió la lámpara de su celular, se acercó a donde estaba Hyungwon para mirar también._

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin luz? Iba a invitarte a jugar en mi computadora– _hizo puchero._

–Podemos hacer otra cosa Minhyuk, no seas tan dependiente de la electricidad– _el tono que usó Hyungwon no fue en lo absoluto sugerente, no se refería a nada sexual, por eso Minhyuk decidió que no sería buena idea bromear sobre el “podemos hacer otra cosa”._

–No se me ocurre nada, hoy en día el mundo no funciona sin electricidad.

– ¿Cómo crees que se divertían antes de que inventaran la electricidad?

–Obviamente jugando videojuegos no, ni navegando en internet, ni mucho menos mirando televisión.

–Cuando te empeñas en ser negativo no hay quien te gané.

–No es que sea negativo, pero no se me ocurre nada, y es muy temprano para dormir. Además está comenzando a calentarse aquí– _Minhyuk tampoco se refería a nada sexual, su conversación era inocente, aparentemente estaban siendo precavidos, ya que desde esa la última vez en Japón no habían estado solos por más de 5 minutos, menos hablado como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, por eso al parecer, preferían tomarse las cosas con calma._

_Cualquiera que los viera interactuar en ese momento, pensarían que eran, y que siempre habían sido solo amigos._

–Oye es verdad, ya se siente caluroso– _Hyungwon se abanicó con las manos._

–Vamos a la azotea a tomar aire fresco.

–Buena idea.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............................

**Capitulo  5 “Otra noche como esta”**

 

_Estaban en la azotea de su departamento, se encontraban acostados boca arriba mirando hacia el cielo, sabían que nadie iba ahí, ya que la gente que vivía en su edificio eran personas mayores y se les dificultaba subir._

–Tengo más hambre, nos faltó el postre.

–Yo si llené, pero un café frió no me caería mal.

–Deberíamos ir por uno, pero estoy tan cómodo aquí, las estrellas están muy brillantes hoy– _dijo Minhyuk apreciativamente._

–Siempre han sido así de brillantes, solo que ahora pareciera que brillan más porque no hay luz artificial que las opaque.

–Yo digo que hoy brillan más.

–Déjame decirte que tengo observando las estrellas desde hace mucho, así que siempre brillan así.

– ¿Ah sí? – _Quería decirle que para él las estrellas brillaban más justo ese día porque estaban juntos mirándolas, pero se lo guardo._

–Vengo seguido aquí a relajarme.

–Para relajarme yo escucho música melancólica.

–Lo sé, también yo, de hecho uso varías técnicas de relajación.

– ¿Cuál es tu preferida? Antes era besar–… _No terminó de decirlo, pero en el pasado él le había dicho que su técnica preferida de relajación era besarlo._

–Sí, esa aún es mí preferida, aunque hace tiempo que no lo hago– _de repente el ambiente se sintió intenso_ –. Tal vez deberíamos ir a adentro – _sugirió Hyungwon, pareciera como si estuviera haciéndole una invitación a hacer algo más, pero Minhyuk pensó que seguramente estaba malinterpretando sus palabras._

–Sabes, he estado pensando en nuestros nuevos colores de cabello para el siguiente regreso, creo que el rosa se te miraría muy bien– _cambió abruptamente el tema._

– ¿El rosa? ¿Del rosa Kihun? Ni lo pienses– _hizo muecas de desagrado._

–Pero tú si eres guapo– _los dos se pusieron a reír, ya que su tema de diversión favorito era “burlarse de Kihyun”_ –. ¿Qué color crees que debería usar yo? – _Empezó a tocarse el cabello_ –. El oscuro ya me aburrió.

–Cualquier color se te mira bien.

–Deberías en serio pintarle el cabello rosa; rosa como el color de un cherry blossom cuando florece en primavera.

– ¿De verdad te gustaría verme con el cabello rosa?

– ¡Sí, mucho! – _sonaba emocionado._

–Lo consideraré entonces. Y creo que el rubio te luce mucho.

– ¿Rubio? Entonces ese color será.

–Ya me dolió la espalda, vamos por una bebida– _Hyungwon se levantó del piso de la azotea y ayudo a Minhyuk a incorporarse tomándolo de la mano, ambos comenzaron a estirar los músculos de su cuerpo._

_El departamento aún estaba completamente oscuro, Minhyuk se guió con la luz de su celular para ir a la habitación por su cartera, Hyungwon estaba esperándolo en el pasillo cuando salió._

– ¿Por qué te hiciste tonto hace rato?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – _Obviamente si sabía a qué se refería_ –Anda ya vámonos, yo invito– _apagó la luz del celular y se lo guardo en la chaqueta, otra vez estaba tratando de cambiar el tema, pero al momento de pasar junto a Hyungwon éste lo interceptó del brazo y lo arrojó contra la pared encerrándolo dentro de su cuerpo._

–Por favor no te hagas el tonto, sí sabes de que hablo. No tratemos de pretender que ya no sucede nada entre nosotros – _su voz sonaba anhelante_ –. Ya estoy cansado de fingir, cansado de evitarte– _aunque no podían verse bien en la oscuridad, se podían sentir uno al otro, ya que sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, podían sentir sus alientos y respiraciones._

–Entonces ya no lo hagas, no sabes cuánto duele estar separado de ti– _empezó a acariciar su cara tiernamente–_ Hyungwon sé que hay cosas que no quieres decirme, pero no vivamos para complacer a los demás, hagamos solo lo que nos haga felices. Al menos entre nosotros seamos sinceros. Te amo, estoy y siempre estaré locamente enamorado de ti.

–También te amo, te amo más de lo que imaginas. Lo siento por evitarte, por ser indiferente, por hacerte sufrir deliberadamente, pero pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto para los dos.

– Ahora me siento un idiota por tratar de provocarte celos.

–Fuiste tan obvio, pero a pesar de saberlo, lo conseguiste. Soy muy inseguro cuando se trata de ti.

–En verdad lo lamento, pero me frustraba tu manera de tratarme, se suponía que ya estábamos bien, así que, ¿vas a decirme por qué continuabas actuando así?

–Sí, te lo diré todo.

–De ahora en adelante seamos siempre honestos, pero ahora él que quiere hacer otra cosa y no hablar soy yo, eso si mañana sin falta hablaremos, si no voy a molestarme en verdad.

–Ya sé que quieres hacer– _Hyungwon habló prácticamente encima de su boca–_ quieres ir por un café – _y se separó de él_ –Vamos.

–Que tonto– lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

_Entonces Hyungwon volvió a poner a Minhyuk contra la pared y ahora sí lo besó. Estaban besándose frenéticamente. Minhyuk metió sus manos dentro de su camisa rodeándolo de la cintura para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo, Hyungwon puso sus manos sobre su trasero y comenzó a amasarlo._

_En el oscuro departamento solo se oían sonidos de succión y gemidos, sus manos estaban tocándose desesperadamente._

–Espera, no podemos, los chicos…¿ y si regresan?– _Hyungwon había roto el beso._

_Minhyuk saco su celular y le marcó a Jooheon._

– Hola, ¿dónde están? Ah… Apenas van a ir a cenar, Ah… ¿Fueron al cine? ¿Quiénes fueron?... Ah Ok… No… Adiós – _y colgó_ –. Jooheon está con Changkyun y Shownu– _volvió a hablar por celular_ – Kihyunie, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás con Wonho? Ah… Genial, nooooo. Adiós.

_Minhyuk metió el celular a su chaqueta y le dijo a Hyungwon:_

–Sí, si podemos– _y lo llevó de la mano  guiándolo a tientas hasta la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, la única a la que se le podía poner seguro._

_Al llegar a la habitación comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, pero esta vez con más urgencia que en el pasillo. Minhyuk desvistió con impaciencia a Hyungwon y lo tumbó a tientas sobre el colchón que estaba en el suelo, también él se quitó su ropa y llegó a él trepándose sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a esparcir húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello, después besó su pecho y succionó sus pequeños pezones, Hyungwon tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la atención que le daba la boca de Minhyuk a su cuerpo, instintivamente tocó su miembro y comenzó a jalarlo de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, a pesar de que la habitación estaba a oscuras, Minhyuk se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – _preguntó con voz ronca, pero antes de que le respondiera, remplazo su mano con la de él y comenzó a masturbarlo durante unos minutos._ _De la boca de Hyungwon salieron pequeños gemidos de placer, pero MinHyuk dejó lo que estaba haciendo e incorporó a Hyungwong poniéndolo sobre sus rodillas, tomó su mano y la guío lentamente desde su pecho hasta su pene instruyéndolo para que le hiciera lo mismo que él le había hecho, así que Hyungwon comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo su pene una y otra vez, Minhyuk se inclinó un poco hacía atrás apoyándose en sus manos y cerró los ojos, éste lo tumbó sobre el colchón y rápidamente lo tomó con su boca: lo succionó, lo lamió y lo besó como si no pudiera tener suficiente de él, Minhyuk no podía soportarlo más, trató de alejarse de esa complaciente boca, pero Hyungwon no lo dejó, al contrario, lo sujetó más fuerte de las caderas, necesitaba con desesperación aferrarse a algo, así que lo jaló bruscamente del cabello._

–No puedo más Hyung…Won – d _ijo convulsionando, pero  ignoró su súplica y paso su lengua plana a lo largo de su longitud hasta enrollarla en la punta de su pene, con sus dedos estimuló su parte más sensible, eso fue demasiado y  se vino en sus manos._

_Rápidamente Hyungwon lo puso de costado colocándose detrás de él, estaba aún reponiéndose de su intenso orgasmo, así que lo dejó tomar el control de su cuerpo para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Comenzó a esparcir sus fluidos seminales dentro de él, entonces le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró:_

–Quiero estar dentro de ti – _e introdujo un largo dedo dentro de él para estimularlo y prepararlo._

–Te necesito, hazlo ya – _le suplicó. Hyungwon estaba totalmente listo, tomó su pene y lo metió dentro de él lentamente y comenzó a moverse con precaución._

–No quiero lastimarte.

–No lo harás, necesito que te muevas rápido, mi cuerpo es tuyo, te amo– _así que empezó a moverse un poco más rápido._

– Tócate – _le ordenó mientras mordía su oreja suavemente._

–No creo poder soportarlo– _Hyungwon ignoró lo que le dijo, puso su mano encima de la de él y la guío hacía su pene incitándolo para que se tocara._

–Sí, sí podrás, por mí. Necesito que esto sea para los dos – _entonces Minhyuk empezó a masturbarse mientras Hyungwon comenzaba moverse rápidamente detrás de él, después de unos intensos minutos, ambos llegaron al orgasmo; estaban agotados, pero totalmente satisfechos._

–También te amo–l _e susurró sobre su hombro desnudo dándole  un tierno beso._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................  
_Después de su demostración de amor, estaban vistiéndose. La luz eléctrica se había reestablecido._

–Tenías razón, hay muchas cosas que hacer aún sin luz– _se acercó a Hyungwon para darle un húmedo beso, ya estaban totalmente vestidos._

–Desearía que todas nuestras noches fueran como esta– _dijo con un poco de melancolía._

–Por favor, prométeme que no demoraremos en tener otra noche como esta– _le suplicó mientras lo abrazaba._

–Lo prometo– _y le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza._

_Se oyeron ruidos en la entrada: Los chicos habían llegado._

–Estoy que reviento, ¿por qué me dejaste comer tanto? – _Se quejaba Wonho._

– ¡No es posible! ¡Que desastre hay en la cocina! ¡Minhyuk!

_Hyungwon y Minhyuk estaban besándose, pero se soltaron abruptamente al oír gritar a Kihyun._

–Seguramente el histérico de Kihyun va a reprenderme por no limpiar después de cocinar, pero estoy tan feliz, que nada, ni siquiera él, logrará ponerme de mal humor– _iba a dejar la habitación cuando Hyungwon lo jaló del brazo y le dijo:_

–Mañana sin falta ahora si hablaremos– _le susurró y volvió a darle un rápido beso en los labios, Minhyuk le sonrió y salió de la habitación_

– Ahorita limpio mi desorden Kihyun – _puso los ojos en blanco al ver la mirada asesina que tenía Kihyun cuando lo vio_ –. ¿Qué tal estuvo la cena chicos? Jooheon y los demás aun no regresan.

_Minhyuk se sentía realmente feliz, aún tenía miedo de que cuando amaneciera Hyungwon se retractara nuevamente, pero decidió ser positivo. Aun había algunas cosas que aclarar, pero ya pensaría en eso al día siguiente, esa noche solo la usaría para repasar en su mente lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos._

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento en serio si las escenas de sexo les resultaron "groseras", trate de narrarlas lo menos "vulgar" posibles, pero no las sentí innecesarias, ya que antes de, hay una historia.


End file.
